


露米娅森林故事•杀人放火组

by Bersarker



Series: 露米娅森林故事 [2]
Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP：杀人放火（杰琪/阿德瑞娜无差）*有一只路过的小JP
Series: 露米娅森林故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832827





	露米娅森林故事•杀人放火组

那家伙又来了。  
阿德瑞娜烦躁地甩了甩尾巴，从被太阳晒的温暖的干草堆上起身，转头就走，但是那家伙永远比她更快。  
啧。  
“Catchya~”  
挡在阿德瑞娜面前的白色兔子哼着歌，心情似乎很不错，红宝石般的眼睛里写满了单纯与无辜，看起来就和其他草食动物一样，温顺又可爱。  
阿德瑞娜在心里“嗤”了一声，单纯无辜可爱温顺，这里的哪个词都与眼前这家伙无关。  
杰琪奎尔特是只疯兔子——露米娅森林里是个动物都知道。没人知道她是什么时候来到露米娅的，但是自从她出现之后，露米娅的动物死伤率就又上升了一个档次。  
据那只一天到晚带着墨镜神出鬼没的黄貂所说，杰琪来露米娅以前一直是人类的宠物。纯白的兔子温良无害的外表确实颇具迷惑性，但实际上如何……  
阿德瑞娜还没有瞎到看不见那对大门牙上常年沾着的血迹。  
不过阿德瑞娜不喜欢杰琪并不是因为这个原因。在大多数人眼里，以在森林里纵火为乐的赤狐，和身为草食动物却热衷于猎杀肉食动物的兔子大概是天生一对吧。即便是阿德瑞娜自己，也在杰琪身上感受到了一丝同类的气息——这大概也是杰琪一直缠着她的原因。  
但是……  
‘好可怕……不想和她待在一起……讨厌……’  
不管是什么时候，只要杰琪一接近，永远喊着冷的莉莉就会这样。  
莉莉害怕那家伙。  
阿德瑞娜再次甩了甩尾巴，不知为什么感到烦躁。  
杰琪还在用那双红眼睛一动不动地盯着她看，似乎对她很感兴趣。  
‘可怕……姐姐……好可怕……不想待在这里……讨厌……’  
阿德瑞娜跃过那只疯兔子，离开了这个地方。  
莉莉又开始喊冷了。

森林里的所有动物看到浓烟都会选择远远地避开，因为那是阿德瑞娜在空地纵火，没有动物想和那个总是自言自语的纵火犯打交道。  
只有杰琪会开心地哼着歌去往浓烟升起的方向。  
“她看到我会惊讶吗？”  
“会和往常那样无视我走开吗？”  
“如果对她恶作剧会怎么样？”  
“把她关进人类的冷藏库里？”  
隔着跳动的火舌，杰琪看到阿德瑞娜焰色的眼睛。  
她想起了第一次见到阿德瑞娜时，赤色的狐狸倒在雪地中，像一团正在燃烧殆尽的火焰。  
那是杀了无数动物的杰琪第一次“救人”。  
“为什么要救她呢？”  
“因为她看上去很好玩吗？”  
“因为那身红色的毛皮很漂亮吗？”  
“等玩腻之后可以杀了她吗？”  
“她会尖叫吗？”  
“她会挣扎吗？”  
杰琪兴奋地对自己说，仿佛已经能够看到那个场景。  
啊啊……真是令人期待啊……  
那双眼睛里最后映出的我，会是什么样子呢？

阿德瑞娜讨厌冬天。  
她讨厌所有阴冷的地方，但这种讨厌和对冬天的讨厌是不一样的。  
阿德瑞娜讨厌冬天是因为她讨厌雪，讨厌得近乎憎恶。  
因为赤色的狐狸在雪地里过于显眼，阿德瑞娜很难在雪地里抓到猎物，一场三月不化的雪可以让阿德瑞娜活活饿死；因为雪覆盖了所有植被，阿德瑞娜不管用什么方式都无法在被雪冰封的草地上升起火焰；因为在那场雪中，阿德瑞娜永远地失去了莉莉。  
那年冬天的雪特别厚，阿德瑞娜已经很久没有找到猎物了，她和妹妹一起蜷缩在小小的洞穴里，等待着春天的到来。莉莉很乖，虽然洞穴并不十分温暖，虽然已经很久没有进食，但从来没有哭闹过。  
直到那天，人类发现了她们的洞穴。  
一切都是阿德瑞娜的错。长期没有食物而日渐虚弱的妹妹让她失去了理智，明知道那是人类的诱饵，但她还是忍不住带走了那只被挑断了脚在雪地上不停地扑棱的活鸡。阿德瑞娜绕了半天，确定没有人跟着自己，才小心翼翼地回到她们的洞穴。莉莉已经等了她好久，虚弱地凑过来蹭了蹭她的前肢，阿德瑞娜高兴地放下嘴里已经冰凉的尸体，想说“我们有食物了，莉莉！”。  
下一秒，她听到了从洞穴外传来的脚步声。

‘好冷啊……姐姐……好冷……’  
“莉莉……”  
阿德瑞娜闭上了眼睛，饥饿让她在洞穴里呆了一整天都没有出去。耳畔莉莉的呼唤声一直没有停止过，仿佛中阿德瑞娜又回到了那个冬天。  
那年冬天的雪似乎格外厚，她带着莉莉在雪地里跑了一个晚上，看着莉莉以肉眼可见的速度虚弱下去，阿德瑞娜却什么都做不了。  
她们不能停下来，因为身后就是穷追不舍的人类。  
阿德瑞娜只能看着妹妹冻死在自己怀里。  
她什么都做不到。

‘好冷……’  
“很快就不会冷了，莉莉……很快就不冷了……”  
阿德瑞娜能感觉到体力的流逝。也许不用很快，她就可以永远陪着莉莉了吧，就像她们以往那样。  
然后一阵嘈杂的声音打断了她。  
“……看在同类的份上，请您放下我吧。”  
“您这样叼着我不累吗？”  
“你是兔子，兔子不吃窝边草，也不吃窝边兔！”  
“你身为草食动物的尊严呢！”  
那个聒噪的声音逐渐由远及近，很快就到了她的洞穴门口。  
阿德瑞娜睁开眼睛，看到的是一只和她大眼瞪小眼的棕色垂耳兔。  
阿德瑞娜几乎要怀疑自己是不是太久没吃东西出现幻觉了——为什么JP会出现在她的洞穴门口？  
棕色的兔子叫了一声，用一个有点不太雅观的姿势摔在了地上，然后阿德瑞娜才看到JP身后几乎和雪融为一体的白兔子。  
“哦，是你啊。”  
阿德瑞娜晃了晃尾巴，再次缩回一团。莉莉又开始害怕了。  
抱歉啊莉莉，姐姐现在真的没有力气跑了……  
杰琪一脚踩住明明体型和她差不多大的JP——话说她是怎么把他叼过来的？  
“吃吗？”杰琪歪着头望向疲惫地闭上了眼睛的赤狐，“还是活的哦~”  
阿德瑞娜懒懒地睁开眼睛看了她脚下可怜兮兮地盯着自己的JP一眼，又合上了。  
“算了吧，我不想被那只黄貂骚扰。”  
“而且，兔子是真的难吃。”  
杰琪“切”了一声，松开脚，棕色的垂耳兔一溜烟跑掉了。  
再次睁开眼睛，看到的是一只抽搐着似乎还没有彻底死亡的鸡——她到底是怎么把它带过来的？——阿德瑞娜几乎是瞬间警觉地竖起了耳朵——露米娅森林里没有鸡。  
“放心吧，是从人类那里偷来的，不是陷阱。”  
白色的兔子舔着毛皮上沾着的血迹说。  
“你……”  
“你不也经常去附近的人类那里偷家畜吗？我知道你不想吃森林里那些动物。”  
杰琪盯着她说，那双漂亮的眼睛在阿德瑞娜昏暗的洞穴里仿佛闪烁着光芒。  
就像红宝石。

“我是狐狸，你是兔子。狐狸是吃兔子的。”  
“你不是说兔子很难吃吗？”  
“……”  
“没关系，我也咬死过不少狐狸。所以我们扯平了？”  
“……”  
白色的兔子十分大爷地在阿德瑞娜的身边强行挤出一块地方趴了下来。  
赤色的狐狸没有睁开眼睛，蓬松的尾巴晃了晃，轻轻地盖在了杰琪身上。  
莉莉又开始喊冷了。

END.


End file.
